Forbidden Love
by ArcticFox319
Summary: So this is a Reyco one shot that ends with a first kiss. So that just about sums it up. Oh and this is set after BoO (Blood of Olympus). Okay this is no longer a one shot so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

** So I have always loved PJO, and I was basically waiting for the final book to write a fanfiction. So this is a one shot, but could become a story. This will be written between Reyna's and Nico's POV's.**

Nico's POV

'_She hugged me; she used me as an example of the peace between the camps.'_ I think.

It is three days after the war with Gaea and I just got out of the infirmary. My head is throbbing, but I'm definitely not saying that out loud. It would just get me a one way ticket back into the infirmary. Ever since Reyna, Coach Hedge, and I were together to bring the statue back she was all I could think about.

"The zombie lives," I hear an annoying voice call from behind me.

"What do you want?" I scowl and start to slink into the shadows.

"Well that's no way to treat me on my last day here."

I just scowl harder not wanting to remember that. I used to have a crush on Percy. I admit it, I thought I was gay for the longest time. Then I realized that there was no chance. I'd never been attracted to guys before him, and haven't been since.

"Come on Nico," he says."You're on my team for capture the flag," he says grabbing my arm and tousling my hair.

\- (Switch POV's) -

'_Nico,'_ that's the only thing I can think of.

I'm supposed to be directing the reconstruction of Camp Jupiter, but I just can't focus. I shared things with him that I haven't told anyone else. I have a feeling that what he shared with me was worth more to him than he let on. I just wish Ven… no Aphrodite hadn't told me that I'd never find love. I really don't know why she said that, or why she and Nico are haunting my dreams.

Without even realizing it I start to walk to the portals that can transport campers between camps in seconds. My brain is screaming ''no'', but my heart is screaming yes, so I continue walking.

\- (Switch POV's) -

I want to scream. Capture the flag just ended and I start walking back to my cabin. Then I make a wrong turn. I realize that while in my head I want to go to my cabin, but in my heart I want to go to Reyna.

I get to the portal and I walk through it. I don't get far before I see her. She is walking toward me and I walk toward her. I swear I can practically see Aphrodite with complete control over us. We stop just before we crash into each other. She starts to talk to me, but she's listening to herself as much as I'm not listening to her. All I can see is her lips; all I can think about is her. Then, standing in front of a bunch of Romans and Greeks combined, we kiss.

Author's Note

So how do you like it?

I just picture that as a romance because of how Rick focuses on them sharing secrets with each other, and becoming super close. Also I always picture Aphrodite putting forbidden love together.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

So several people voted to have me continue this so I'll do something I see people do all of the time. I'm going to do a series of Reyco one-shots in this story and I'll need ideas so if you want to give suggestions for chapters that would be great! Now let's see how I do here…

Unknown Narrator's POV:

After Reyco's kiss…

After Nico and Reyna kissed Reyna decided to give her position as praetor to Hazel.

"It just seems fair they're going to be able to spend much more time together. And Hazel makes a great leader."

Reyna moved to Camp Half Blood and stays in the Ares cabin now.

Since were caught up we'll move forward a few weeks.

Reyna's POV:

"Nico, oh Nicoooooo!" I say trying to wake him up before breakfast is over. "C'mon we have to be ready before we burn Leo's shrine. **(Please pretend like they didn't burn it in the book.)** Nico I know you don't want to accept that he's gone, but he is."

Nico gets up and I leave the cabin so he can get ready. In a few minutes he's out of the cabin and we head to the dining-hall. Right afterwards the whole camp heads to the lake. Each of the seven, plus Nico and I, each grab a torch and...

_*CRASH*_

Festus, err, what's left of Festus crashes on the ground and a very annoyed looking girl and the elfin mechanic himself hops off the heap of celestial bronze.

"Leo!" everyone yells and runs over to him.

First Piper punches him in the face yelling, "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!", then hugs him. Jason and Percy go over and attack him. While Hazel and Frank push past campers to see him.

"Did you all miss me?" he asks cockily.

"Calypso?" Percy asks.

"Yep I just was busy finishing the prophecy, no biggie." Percy stares at him confused while Annabeth face-palms. "An oath to keep with a final breath, I promised Calypso that I would come back to get her and I died to do it."

"Ohhhhhh, I get it now"

Author's Note:

So I would love ideas please because all I really need is one bit of inspiration and I'll have several chapters up.

Please review and I'll see you all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

So I'm wondering do you guys want this to be a series of one-shots, or do you want it to be an actual story? If you want it to be one-shots then I need ideas. If not, then I'll take care of the plot. I'm really sorry for getting your hopes up, but I only have ten more days of school so I'll be posting more review and tell me what you want!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note:

So I just want to say thank you all for your reviews. The winning vote is… Drumroll please… Actual story! I did get a good one shot idea that I will incorporate in the story.

Thank you for all of the reviews and enjoy the story.

Nico's POV:

After Leo gets back Percy and Annabeth are IMed and we go over to New Rome. When we get there we just walk around for a little bit. After a little bit of time I start seeing lights around me and Reyna seems to see them too. We decide to head to a cafe for a little bit. The demigod who takes our orders for coffee's smiles at Reyna. I put my arm over her shoulder and glare at him.

Then Reyna whips around and flips someone over her shoulder and they fall to the ground groaning.

"LEO!" We both yell in unison.

"Wow you guys are even angry together," he says.

Piper comes out of the corner of the shop and walks over to Leo and sticks out her hand. He grumbles, but hands over a 20 dollar bill.

"I can't believe that you didn't believe me. I'm the daughter of Aphrodite!"

"Well…"

"Leo!" she says punching him playfully in the arm. "Did you get pictures?" Piper asks.

"Lots," Leo answers.

What's happening suddenly dawns on me as Reyna and I begin to chase after them. Leo and Piper start giggling like maniacs and they just keep running. If they get those pictures to camp we'll be dunked in the lake. It's a new tradition that Clarisse started when they threw Percy and Annabeth into the lake. Just as I'm thinking about this we get picked up and stuffed into a bag. I try to shadow travel us out of there, but the bag must be power proof.

I feel us turning upside down and the rope begin to loosen. I'm already scared enough being in Zeus' territory, but going from Zeus' to Poseidon's is never a good plan.

The bag opens and we free fall towards the water. I look up and see Jason staring down at us and smiling. We hit the water after that.

Author's Note:

Please review.

Also if you could read my other story "When Ice Meets Darkness" that'd be great. I know it's short, but I have writers block so please forgive me.


End file.
